


Peaceful Endings

by ShadowsHollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsHollow/pseuds/ShadowsHollow
Summary: The war is over, but things have changed. Harry decides that he wants peace. Not the kind that comes at the end of a war, but pure peace. There's only one place to find what he's searching for... one place he suddenly remembers so clearly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 50





	1. Peace

The final battle was over and done. Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was now dead, and he would not be coming back this time. Just like at the end of the last war the entire Wizarding World was in celebration. Even the Muggles who knew about the War were celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. Only one Wizard wasn’t in obvious celebration and he was currently walking through the halls of the once great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This Wizard was one Harry James Potter, aka The-Man-Who-Conquered. Although none of the students had finished the year through; and in Harry and his friends’ cases, didn’t even attend a single day; Headmistress McGonagall decided that all years would be advancing to the next year and seventh years would graduate. Although the fifth and seventh years would still be required to take their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s during the summertime.

Now though, everything would be different from what it used to be. Harry would never again be able to look upon the walls of Hogwarts without remembering the loss of people he cared for and classmates that he once saw every day. Dumbledore left the Wizarding World with so many memories of everything that he had ever done. Fred, funny Fred, had left behind his twin and other half to try and cheer the world up after so much sorrow. Meanwhile Remus and Tonks had left behind their infant son. So many needless deaths were now tied to this school in Harry’s mind. So many people were lost that should not have been. Although Hogwarts was currently being rebuilt, anyone could see the look of fear on peoples’ faces as they passed by. Nothing would ever be the same to those who had to fight.

“I wish to stay here Harry… grow old.” Harry stopped in his tracks as Hermione’s not so old words came flying back to him. He remembered thinking to himself that he should stay. Wondering why he had to fight for people that didn’t give a damn about him. That was who he was though, and he knew it even in that moment. Harry knew that he was the one who would always fight, to willingly walk into Death’s embrace for friends and for total strangers. Harry Potter was and always would be the one to risk everything for those who needed him to.

Harry turned and headed out of the castle towards the gates at Hogwarts’s entrance. There, waiting for him, were Tonks’s mum and little Edward ‘Teddy’ Lupin. “Are you sure about this?” Andromeda asked as she handed the sleeping Teddy to his Godfather. “I can always take care of him if you aren’t ready.”

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. “I promised them that I would look after him. I also want to raise him Andy, to give him that life that I never got to have. I want him happy first before all else.” Harry looked down at the baby in his arms before looking up at the woman. “You also need time to grieve and settle your affairs. You lost too much Andy and don’t need the stress of raising a child on your own right now. Don’t you worry, I’ll keep him safe and you can always visit whenever you want to.”

“I have no doubt in that Harry.” Andromeda leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Harry’s brow. She smiled at him as she took a few steps backwards, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “Nymphadora would be proud of you Harry.”

Stepping outside of the gates for the last time, he held Teddy closer as he disapparated with a small whisper on the wind that Andromeda couldn’t make out, “Remus said she was.” Not a single Wizard or Witch in the normal populace could say that they knew what exactly had become of their Savior. After that fateful battle at Hogwarts people would see him randomly appear in different villages or at the Ministry for no apparent reason. Some say that he is in hiding; others say that he’s an Auror. One thing was certain though… Whenever he would just appear and there was no obvious danger, he would have a child with him. The strange thing was that none who saw them seemed to know who the child was.

* * *

_ Two years later (April) _

Two years since the battle that turned their world upside down. This day though was one of celebration at the Weasley home, the Burrow. “George get down here and help your brothers and father set everything up!” The Matriarch Mrs. Weasley called up to her wayward son. A loud pop was heard from his old room before another was heard outside. The barriers around the house were down for the day to allow visitors, but Mrs. Weasley was beginning to regret that as she shook her head at how lazy her children tended to be at times. “Ginny dear could you please go and make sure that Hermione is ready?”

“Of course, though I doubt that Hermione fully wants to be here tonight.” Ginny stood from the counter and smiled sadly at her mother. “They had another row and broke up. I think this time it might be for good. She’s not been out of her room in a week and won’t even talk to Ron anymore.”

“That’s why I’m sending you up there dear. Maybe she’ll talk with you this time.” Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she spoke.

“May I go try?” A voice from the entranceway asked. Both red-haired women turned towards the voice to see Harry standing there with a small smile. Together they rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. Neither had seen him in nearly a year and they were beginning to needlessly fear that they would never see him again. “I can’t breathe you two.” Harry managed to laugh out.

Mrs. Weasley pulled herself back first and began to turn Harry this way and that way when Ginny released him as well. It was meant to make sure he was alright, but that changed to seeing all his differences. There were fresh wounds along his face and probably underneath the full sleeved white dress shirt that he wore. The young man looked more mature then he ever had in the past, and now he made a spitting image of his father at 19, but his eyes were even greener than his mother’s since he no longer wore his glasses. Sadly though, they were filled with sorrow. He was at least 5’10” now and his hair was longer, reaching his chin with some pulled into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck. Black Muggle jeans fit his form perfectly, but he had no shoes on. “Harry, it’s so good to see you, but what happened? You look as though you’ve been in another battle!”

“Actually, I was to be honest. The Ministry had tracked down another nest of Death Eaters and asked for my help in getting them brought in. Turns out that we were outnumbered, but they were outsmarted easily. They look worse for wear than I do. Now which room is Hermione’s?”

“Third floor, second door on your left. It’s Percy’s old room,” Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the way to let Harry move into the house and up the stairs. She looked down to see her daughter watching the man she cared for leave to comfort his best friend. “It wasn’t meant to be you know.”

“What do you mean mum?” Ginny didn’t take her eyes from the stairs where Harry disappeared to. Her eyes almost begging to see him again.

“Hermione and Ron, or you and Harry… I thought for the longest time that the four of you would be together.”

Ginny finally looked at her mother and smiled, “the War changed everything mum. Not even one of us knew how it would end, what the future would bring, or if we would even live to see tomorrow. Harry and I were over when he left me to go kill the Horcruxes. Then after everything was settled and the funerals over, he just disappeared. Ron and Hermione tried to hold onto the past and it didn’t work.” Grabbing her mother’s hand Ginny led the way outside to the large dinning tent. “Everything will work out how it’s supposed to mum. Just wait and see.”

Harry knocked softly on the door that separated him from one of his best friends. It had been a year since he had last seen her and for that he felt so terribly guilty. He did have a good reason though. He had been hunting down the remaining Death Eaters and Snatchers as well as raising Teddy. He gently knocked once more after no response. “Ginny I’ll be down in a little while alright?”

“Well I’ll be sure to let Ginny know when I go downstairs.” Harry couldn’t stop himself from chuckling when he heard a thump from inside of the room, followed by Hermione cursing. Seconds passed before Hermione threw open the door and flung herself at Harry. Thankfully after years of this, he knew now to have his arms waiting for her infamous hug. “It’s good to see you too ‘Mione.”

“You idiot!!” Hermione screamed as she began to violently hit every inch of Harry that she could reach that didn’t involve releasing him from her hug. Harry flinched when she hit a few of his new bruises and cuts, but he held onto her and allowed her to finish beating her anger out onto him. He was thankful that he had the forethought to bandage up most of his wounds beforehand. Finally, Hermione pulled away, “where have you been?” Her eyes widened as she took him in. “Hold on, what happened to you?”

“Death Eaters happened to me. Look I’ll explain later since I know everyone will want to hear the tale. As to where I’ve been its kind of a long and short story.” Harry looked his friend over; now two inches shorter than him; and shook his head. “Come now, that’s no way to be dressed for Teddy’s second birthday party.” Pushing Hermione to sit on a chair, Harry grabbed her brush. Carefully he went about detangling her curly locks.

“Where did you learn to be so maternal Harry?”

“Not maternal, paternal, but with a small knack for hair. Because unlike someone I know I can cut someone’s hair. Anyways, fathers can be maternal too.”

“We were on the run from every evil Witch and Wizard known to man, as well as some of the good ones, so excuse me if I couldn’t cut your hair properly. Speaking of hair… you let yours grow out.”

Harry nodded and once he was finished brushing her hair, he quickly pulled her it into a half French braid with the bottom half hanging loose. “Things have gotten just a tad bit busy as of late.” He explained while he worked. “I didn't take time to go get it cut so I let it keep growing. I kind of like it. Now get changed and I'll meet you downstairs.” As Harry turned to leave the room Hermione grabbed his hand.

“Thank you, Harry, for doing this today. It's been too long since any of us have seen you.”

“It won't be like that forever Hermione. It's just that I can't live in this world like everyone else. I can't live properly with all these memories haunting me while half the world looks to me to rebuild it. I'm happy where I am.”

Hermione sighed and released Harry's hand. “I wish I could argue against that. That I could convince you to stay here with the rest of us... but then I’d be a hypocrite. I've tried everything that I can think of, but everything is too different to just return to normal. Sometimes I think only you and George know that the War isn't over in our hearts. Though I know that’s not true.”

“Then after the party tonight, come back with Teddy and I. Get away from all of this, away from everything for a little while.” Harry then left with the door shutting quietly behind him. He decided to wait on the couch while Hermione finished getting ready. In less than ten minutes he could hear her distinctive footsteps coming down the stairs and Harry stood to escort her to the party. Hermione stood there in a light purple blouse that had only a right sleeve, blue jeans, black and white trainers, and a gold bracelet on each wrist. “You look lovely Hermione. Now, let us go and join the others before Teddy decides that he wants the cake... with or without permission.” Hermione laughed and Harry smiled. He hadn't heard that laugh since their dance in the Forest of Dean. Even then it still wasn't the same as it once was.

Everyone was waiting inside of the tent, each sitting at one large table. Smiles were on all faces when the two entered. Teddy was sitting at the head of the table with a silly little grin on his face and when he saw his 'father' he rushed to removed himself from the seat without tripping. Harry caught the little birthday boy in his arms and hugged him. While Harry was doing that Hermione took her seat between George and Bill, trying to stay as far away from Ron as possible. Sitting as the head seat with Teddy in his lap Harry looked at his friends. “Today my friends, we celebrate the second birthday of my beloved godson Edward Lupin. Although his parents can't be here with us today, they join us in our hearts and watch over their son with joy and pride.” Harry raised his goblet into the air before taking a sip of the pumpkin juice. He then helped Teddy to hold onto the goblet himself, which ended up mostly all over his chin.

The party was simple, but long. It surprisingly lasted well into the night. Teddy had somehow inherited his mother's energy and his father's night owl tendencies, so when the little fellow had finally fallen asleep it was nearly one in the morning. Harry stood and gathered Teddy into his arms. “Leaving already Harry?” Mr. Weasley asked from the other end of the table. Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley looked to him as well.

“Sadly, yes I am. I must be getting Teddy home and into bed.” Harry smiled at the people around the tent: George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Andromeda, Luna, Neville, and finally Hermione. “I will see you all again soon, I promise, but right now I need to spend time with my family. I wish all of you a good night and pleasant dreams.”

Hermione looked around the tent as well before she too stood. She took a deep breath and smiled over at Harry, who simply nodded, knowing that this was her answer. “Actually, I have to be off as well.”

This statement caused a tension to form in the now silent tent. Everyone was staring at the brilliant Witch. “What do you mean Hermione?” Ginny voiced the question that was on everyone's minds. Ever since the end of the Final Battle Hermione had remained at the Burrow in Percy's old room. Even during her and Ron's arguments, she'd still stayed.

“Harry has offered me another place to stay.” Harry and Hermione watched as Ron's face began to match his red hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione got to it first. “I need to get away from all of this. We have all seen too much and faced too many dangers to live normally again. You have your families to help you, but I've lost mine. Right now, I just need quiet and solace, and I won't be able to find that here pretending things are normal.”

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Charlie, Bill and George all nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. The older adults had acceptance in their eyes. They all knew what this War did to everyone and that Hermione was one of the ones amid it all. Ron didn't look pleased at all, but he never got a chance to voice his anger because Fleur didn't let him, “go and be safe. Bill and I will visit when we can.”

Harry walked over to Hermione and offered her his arm; the other holding Teddy closer to his chest. The child's gifts in Harry's moleskin bag. A small pop sounded and Kreacher now stood between the two young adults. “I'll have Kreacher come by tomorrow afternoon to collect Hermione's things. Ginny, Fleur, if the two of you wouldn't mind packing it all up for her? Also you don't have to worry, we’ll keep each other safe.” With that said, the four of them disappeared with another pop. Hermione opened her eyes when she felt her feet hit the solid ground once more. Harry had to grab onto her shoulder to steady her since he was well accustomed to House Elf travel. Unlike apparition, House Elves could come and go through approved barriers. It did make the trip much harder for anyone traveling with said House Elf, but overall, it was a better feeling than apparition. Hermione didn't notice though, because right in front of her stood an exact copy of the Potter House from Godric's Hollow, though this one was in mint condition. Trees surrounded the House and Hermione felt a few tears run down her cheeks. They were standing in the Forest of Dean.

Lights flashed on inside of the House and the front door slammed open. Two figures quickly rushed out of the House and straight towards the new arrivals. One of them jumping onto Harry, and thus Teddy, in a hug. “Thank Merlin you're alright Harry!” Harry laughed the first real laugh that Hermione had heard from him since their fifth year. Releasing Harry from the hug was the dark blond-haired Cathleen Morrison. She turned to Hermione and smiled, “Hermione!” Within seconds Hermione was engulfed in a warm hug by Luna's cousin and former Ravenclaw. “What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be living with the Weasleys?”

“Come along Cat, allow her to breathe.” The second figure said as they stepped towards Cathleen to gently pull her away. Hermione nearly gasped in shock, “welcome to Haven Manor Granger.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Hermione's head was spinning. Although she held no real hate towards the teen anymore, she had heard that the Ministry was hunting Draco down for bearing the Dark Mark. It was shortly after that announcement that Draco had disappeared, which was over a year and a half ago. As far as she heard no one had seen hide or hair of him since. Now here he was, standing before her in a green silk dress shirt and black Muggle dress pants. Oddly enough, just like Harry, he wore no shoes. “I thought... um...”

“Cat and I were able to get his name cleared up with the Ministry. It wasn't easy, but after enough of the Death Eaters and Snatchers admitted to him being forced into taking the Mark to protect his mum, they cleared him.” Harry walked forward and passed Teddy over to Draco before offering his arm to Hermione once more. “Come along inside. Even in April the nights here can get chilly.” Harry smiled down at Kreacher, “you can head home Kreacher. Say hello to Winky for me.” Together the Wizards and Witches entered the home.

Once sitting down Hermione watched Draco walk up the stairs towards where she guessed that Teddy slept. Cathleen saw her watching Draco go and placed a hand on her knee. “He is very protective of the boy; you don't have to worry. I know that Draco isn't someone that you've ever trusted, but you must remember that he turned away from Voldemort himself to stand by your side when we all saw Hagrid carrying Harry. Even Harry has said it, ever since I forced Draco to take me to the ball in fourth year, he hasn't been the same. He's been your ally ever since and he fought from the inside. He's the only reason Luna survived in that house.”

“I know that, but it's just odd seeing him so caring towards another person. Add to that the fact that Teddy isn't a pure-blood and might develop Werewolf tendencies... I've just never imagined it.”

“Draco befriended me not knowing that I am a pure-blood but did know that I was 'Loony Lovegood's' cousin. After all of these years he's developed a great respect for you... a Muggle-born.”

“Malfoy respects me?” Hermione's face twisting in confusion.

“More than you may ever know Granger, but don't let it go to that know-it-all head of yours.” Draco took a seat on the couch beside Cathleen. “It's also Black now. Harry and I had it changed when I decided that the Malfoy name needs to be gone from this world. So, it might just be easier to call me Draco instead.”

At that moment Harry came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks and biscuits. Taking the open spot on Hermione's right, Harry passed out the drinks: tea for Draco, Hot chocolate with a stick of cinnamon for Cathleen, warm milk with peppermint flavoring for Hermione and apple juice for Harry. “Here go you 'Mione.” Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice of drink and Harry laughed. “It's been the main drink in the house ever since Teddy decided it's his favorite. We all tend to have a least a cup a day.”

“So… what is it that you want to know Brainiack?” Cathleen asked as she leaned back against Draco and looked at her friend. “I know for a fact that there are questions running around in that brilliant head of yours.”

“Well first off, why are the two of you here?”

Draco looked at Harry with a smile, the two of them silently deciding who would tell the short tale. Harry only shrugged so Draco took that as a go ahead. “As you know, after the War was over, the Ministry was hunting down all persons with ties to the Dark Lord. I was on that list, but after four months Cat and Harry were able to clear my name. I never knew that they had done so until Cat found me a month later and we began to travel together. The two of us were in Godric's Hollow when we ran into Harry. He had been settling some business and Cat and I were paying our respects to his parents' gravesite. If you remember Cats parents had gone to school with them and were friends. That's when we all got to talking. Harry offered us a place to stay at his temporary house, away from the effects of the War. Cat here had nearly lost her cousin and her uncle had pretty much gone crazy. I myself couldn't, no wouldn't, go back to the place I'd once called home. I refused to speak to my father before his arrest and although I love my mother dearly, I couldn't go back just for her. Not again. We still write to each other and will visit each other at times, but I don't want to be back in Malfoy Manor just yet. We're not the only ones here either. My little sister Cassiopeia changed her name to Black and moved in since she's of the same mind as me.”

“So, they all moved in and after awhile Teddy began to call them his aunties and uncy,” Harry laughed as Draco leaned over and hit his shoulder playfully. “Hey now, you can't blame me that he was too young to say uncle properly. Be glad that you were lucky enough that his first word was Aco for you. I didn't get a Harry or Daddy out of him for another two months!”

“Teddy just likes me better,” Draco muttered in embarrassment at the love the two-year-old had for him.

Cathleen grinned evilly as she said in a sing song voice, “he still likes Cassi and I best.”

“Only because the two of you spoil him rotten!” Both men snapped at the exact same time.

“Either way he still likes us best. Also Hermione, we are waiting on word from Neville, Luna and George. We all thought it a good idea to extend the invite of a safe haven to them as well. The only reason we hadn’t sent one to you earlier is because we thought that you were happy with Ron at the Burrow. What else would you like to know before the two of them try and fight over Teddy's non-existent favorite?”

Hermione thought for a moment before she asked, “Why are we in the Forest of Dean of all places? Why not Godric's Hollow or somewhere else we know?” She looked over to her best friend.

The other two didn't hesitate as they too looked towards Harry for the answer. “Yes Harry, we would like to know that as well.” Draco stared hard at his once enemy/rival and now good friend/brother/cousin. “We never asked, and you never brought it up.”

“Actually, it was because of Hermione here. While we were traveling to destroy the Horcruxes we were attacked by Nagini in Godric's Hollow and Hermione brought us here. She'd said that she wished that we could just stay here and grow old. Well I thought it was an amazing idea after the War, so I got Teddy and moved into Grimmauld Place while I settled issues with the Goblins. Once that was done, which was surprisingly easy, I paid the Goblins to buy the space I needed, transplant a section of trees and build an exact replica of my parents' house here. Since I wasn't going to buy all of the Forest of Dean; the whole process didn't take too long and was almost finished when I ran into these two. The whole grounds are 5,000 acres and the only parts I had the trees transplanted from is where any buildings are. Since I wanted a place away from people I bought the dead center and had wards placed that act the same as the Muggle-Repeling charm and any magic done on the grounds won't have an effect on the local towns.”

“What in the world could you need 5,000 acres for? Where did you get the money to do all of this?”

Cathleen sat up straight as Hermione questioned Harry. She'd already had time to explore part of the land Harry had bought. “There's a stable Hermione, two actually, and a Quidditch Pitch. Other than that, I haven't had a full chance to explore.”

Draco poked Cathleen's side, sending her to her feet faster than you could say Hogwarts. “When did you have time to go exploring?”

“That would be whenever I babysit Teddy on my own, as well as when you were knocked out for a few days after those Snatchers had busted into the House.” Cathleen smiled as she took her empty mug into the kitchen. Seconds later Teddy could be heard crying upstairs. Cathleen walked around the corner, “don't worry, I'll get him.” As she said this, she walked up the stairs.

The other three sat in silence for awhile just finishing up their drinks before Draco looked at the clock and sighed, “We really should be getting to bed. It's nearing three and we've got another nest to raid later. So, finish showing Granger around because Cat and I are leaving with or without you.” Draco stood and gave a slight bow to Hermione before bringing his cup into the kitchen. “Bloody hell Cat; clean your dish next time!” He yelled, with his voice carrying through the living room as he himself walked up the stairs.

“Shut your gob Draco or I'll hex you into next week. I just got Teddy back to sleep!” Cathleen's voice echoed off the walls. This caused the three of them to flinch.

“Thus, she yells back,” Harry muttered. With an amused sigh he stood and offered Hermione his arm. “Come on, I'll show you to your room. We can change up the room for you tomorrow.”

Hermione stood and took his arm, allowing him to guide her up the nearby stairs. “How many rooms does this place have Harry?”

“Originally it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, living room, kitchen, laundry room, and garage. When I met with Draco and Cat I had it magically enlarged on the inside. Now it has five bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs and three more bedrooms and two bathrooms downstairs. It no longer had a den. I also turned the garage into a library since I don't own a car.”

“That's very clever of you Harry. If any Muggles do get past the wards, they'll see a normal house instead of some mansion.”

Harry smiled at that. “True, but it was mainly because I wanted the outside to stay how my parents had it while they were there. It is meant to look like Potter Manor after all. That and magic does have its limits. So, by keeping the outside the same it could only be magically expanded by so much.”

“I might just have to stay here for awhile after all. I can tell already that it will be peaceful.”

Harry opened a door and smiled, “Hermione, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want to.”


	2. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you that are big Ron fans I'm sorry, but this chapter may annoy you. I have never really liked Ron, but I tried not to make him or any other character out to be mean or stupid or anything. To put it simply, all three of the Golden Trio has been really busy after chapter one and thus, they haven't been able to be as close as they used to be to everyone.

_Nine years later (September)_

It had been nine years since Teddy's second birthday celebration. Nine years in which people only briefly met with the residents of Haven Manor, either the adults or the few children. Hermione had decided to stay and enjoy her time with her friends. She grew much closer with Cathleen, Draco and Cassiopeia than she ever was in school and solidified her bonds with Neville, Luna and George. Harry and her relationship quickly changed and old feelings rekindled for them both. Many changes had occurred for the adults. Changes that they didn't really notice, or changes that they thought could never happen.

Today was a particularly important day, especially for one little boy with teal hair. Four adults walked calmly through the crowd of Muggles towards Platform 9 3/4. A cart was being pushed by little Teddy, loaded down with a trunk and two animal cages. One by one they entered the barrier. Hermione took the cart from Teddy to push it over to a door to load it all onto the train, a small black cat on her shoulder. “Hurry daddy, hurry!” Teddy shouted, waving his hand around and nearly hitting one of the red heads that he had hurried over to.

Ron looked up from his three-year-old twins, Rose his daughter and Radha his son, to smile and wave at his friend. He frowned though when he saw Cathleen and Draco with him. “What are those two doing here?” He watched as George stepped around him to hug Cathleen. “When did you get so chummy with Loony's cousin?”

“That would be at the time when we became family you dimwit!” Cathleen snapped. She had never gotten along with Ronald Weasley. It was mainly because he always called Luna, Loony. In fact, she had never bothered to hide her dislike for him. Cathleen looked down at the two twins. Rose looked like her father and Radha had the dark skin and eyes of his mother Parvati Patil-Weasley. “Hey there, it's good to see you two again.”

Draco ignored Cathleen's conversation with the two three-year-old children to continue the conversation she had started/ended with Ron. “Two years ago, my sister Cassi and your brother George got married. Or did you not realize that she was my sister?”

“Her last name was Black not Malfoy!!”

“Draco and Cassi renounced the Malfoy name to take up their mother's maiden name. As the Black Head of House, I allowed it. Don’t you remember that I was the one to walk Cassi down the aisle that day?” Harry placed a hand on both of their shoulders. “Anyways Cat always got along with Forge and Gred... ops, Fred and George.” George smiled at Harry for the comment.

“Alright then, where's your wife at George?”

“She's at work. She had an important case that she had to deal with.” George looked behind Harry to see Hermione on her way over. “Where's Luna? I thought that she was going to come?”

Cathleen stood up to join back into the conversation. “She decided to stay home. Neville got an owl just after you left yesterday saying that he was needed at Hogwarts, so she said that she'd watch the youngsters. Welcome back 'Mione.”

Ron continued to stare at Cathleen and Draco. “You still haven't said why you're here. You didn't really know Remus or Tonks, so why come?”

“Oh, for goodness sake Ronald! They helped raise Teddy and their godson also asked them to come with.” Hermione stepped forward to hug Teddy. As soon as she released him a little boy about five latched onto Teddy in her place. “Teddy dear, James and I found you a compartment. I let Talbot out to fly to the castle and Shadow is keeping the compartment for you.”

“You left the cat to save him a seat?” Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. “That is so just like you.”

Ron turned away at the loving moment. Although he does love his wife and new in-laws with all his heart it was still hard sometimes to watch moments like that when it came to the woman that had once been his first love and still was to a small point. “So, this is little James huh? Haven't seen him in years.” James, still holding onto Teddy, had brown eyes and slightly curly, short light brown hair. He was trying to get Teddy to sneak him onto the train and into Hogwarts. “What's it been, six years now since the two of you got married?”

“Eight years married come October.” Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. “We have two more, Albus and Lily, at home with Luna and the other three that we all thought would try and sneak into Hogwarts or are too young to be out all day.”

“You left them with Loon...” Ron quickly changed his words when he saw his friends' faces and Cathleen go for her wand, “with Luna?”

Hermione nodded, “the Manor is perfectly safe, and should anyone get through the wards Luna is an amazing duelist and fighter if you remember right. She was a large part of the DA after all.”

“We on the other hand, learned the hard way that these girls can be vicious.” George chuckled as he remembered something. “Snatchers got in, hoping to get revenge. Draco took a stray spell and it was the girls who took down the group. Harry and Neville were out, and I was acting as shield for the kids, so the girls got violent. Fight didn’t last long after that.”

Cathleen leaned down and hugged Teddy, with James between them. “I want you to write to us as soon as you get to your dorms Teddy-Bear. We will want to know which lucky house got you. Though I still think that you'll be a Puff like your mum.” Cathleen stood, prying James away at the same time.

“I promise that I'll write... though it may be tomorrow instead.”

Hermione got another hug as she told him to keep Shadow safe or he'd be grounded. Draco snorted and leaned over towards Harry. “Yes, because the cat is the most important one.” He muttered sarcastically. This earned him and his best friend a punch in the arm from the intelligent Witch. “Yes, do keep Shadow safe. You don't want your mummy to come to Hogwarts now do you?” Draco ruffled Teddy's teal hair and smiled down at the boy with love.

“Try not to get yourself killed by mummy or aunty Catty, okay uncy Aco?” Teddy couldn't help, but to have a little fun by teasing his uncle about the old name that he had once called him as a baby. Although he was a lot like his father, he got a few quirks from his mum. Teddy, to show his appreciation of Draco, changed his hair to ear length white blond. Next Teddy hugged Harry one last time before boarding the train. Everything that Harry had needed to say had been said the night before. The two of them had stayed up most of the night looking at pictures. Harry told him once again about his father and mum. The stories of all the mischief that happened; from the Marauders, to the Weasley Twins, and down to the Golden Trio. George, Ron, Hermione, Cathleen, Draco and the three kids all waved at the boy on the Hogwarts Express as it left at 11am exactly.

* * *

_Four Years Later (September)_

“Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?” A young boy with messy black hair and green eyes asked as he stood next to his kneeling father in Kings Cross Station.

Harry gave a small sigh, “Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts and one of them was a Slytherin. And he was, the bravest man I’ve ever known.”

Albus sniffed, “but just say though I am.”

“Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful young wizard. But listen; if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat does take your choice into account.”

“If the Sorting Hat wants to put you into Slytherin then you'll have to deal with it you little munchkin.” Cathleen leaned down to kiss the top of Albus's head. “That's your uncle's old house. Also, you know better than to listen to Teddy and James's stories.” Albus laughed and hugged his aunt tightly. “Look, we might not be blood... well be are, but we're not going into that right now because that would be a very long discussion on pure-blood relations that I am not getting into.”

“But I’m not a pure-blood, neither is dad or mum,” Albus looked at his father and mouthed ‘crazy’ to him.

“Now see here I am not crazy Albus, and we are related by blood because your grandpa James was a pure-blood. Anyways, Sev, you’ve got to understand that no matter the house, we’ll love you anyways and you’ll be a great Wizard.” Albus smiled at his aunt’s nickname for him. She was the only one allowed to call him it.

“Now, come along Albus, Harry, and Cathleen. We’ve got to get these three onto the train and say good-bye to the others.” Hermione called back to the three of them.

“Ops, I forgot Draco was giving a similar talk to Scorpius. It might be best if I go and help him.” Cathleen stood up straight and walked the few steps to her husband and son. “Hey Scorpius, you’re not letting your father taint that cute little head of yours, are you?”

“No mother,” Scorpius laughed as he hugged his mother. He was a spitting image of Draco at the age of 11. Straight down to the slicked back hair. Though, already they had seen that he had his mother’s love of adventure and pure kindness. Albus and Scorpius would always be wandering the woods in the middle of the night trying to find a new adventure. A few times they had even found it.

“I’d never taint our child’s mind Cat,” Draco kissed his wife and grinned when he saw his godson James run over and make a face at them. Hermione and Harry joined them soon enough while Rose and Radha talked with Albus, Lily, and Cedric; Cathleen and Draco’s youngest. Scorpius went to join his family and year mates. They may not be in the same houses once they got to school, but they would be together no matter what. Albus and Scorpius would never leave each other, not when they were raised to be family.

“Guess what I just saw?!” James shouted when he was able to get everyone’s attention onto himself. “Victoire and Teddy were snogging!”

“Let me guess, you interrupted them…” Cathleen stated calmly since she knew her godson well.

“I don’t know where you get that from,” Hermione said with a sigh.

“How come no one is as excited about this as I am?” James complained.

“Maybe because we’ve all known that they were dating…” Draco ruffled James’s hair. “Now go and get on the train so we can be rid of you.”

“You’ll never be rid of me,” James grinned as he ran off to go to one of the compartments. Radha watched his friend leave and tugged on Albus and Scorpius’s sleeves. Rose joined the three following after James onto the train.

“Mummy, I want to go too!” Lily complained as she and Cedric walked back to their parents. Their little hands holding onto each other so as not to get lost. Or well, in Cedric's case, making sure that Lily couldn't run off to get onto the train. He was proud that his family had given him a job to do today and he wasn’t going to disappoint them. Not when he was so close to completing it.

“Not this year you little brats,” Teddy jokes as he walked forward out of the crowd and ruffled Cedric’s hair, much to the boy’s annoyance. “But hey, you’ll both get to go next year. Until then, I do believe you are stuck with me and the old folks.”

“We’re not that old,” Draco snapped. Teddy grinned up to him and picked Cedric up.

“Of course not uncy Aco, only you and dad are.” Even after all these years and knowing that Harry wasn’t his father, Teddy still called him that. “Mum and aunty Cat are in their youth still.” As though to show his point Teddy’s eyes became the same hazel brown as Hermione’s and Lily’s and his hair grew to mid back, dark blond. Lily laughed as Cedric tried to spit Teddy’s hair out of his face.

“I will hex you Teddy Lupin-Potter and don’t you think that I won’t.” Cathleen threatened, pulling out her redwood wand. “Now turn around, wave goodbye to your family and then march on out of here so that we may be able to go home.” Teddy did as told to and Cathleen put her wand away with a smile, since they all knew that she would never really hex Teddy. She leaned against Draco with her smile firmly on her face. Harry pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his left arm around her waist while taking Cathleen’s hand in his right one. Lily smiled as Teddy picked her up so she could be seen waving goodbye as well.

“It gets harder, knowing that this is just another step in them leaving us.” Harry watched the Hogwarts Express leave the station. “There’s only two more of our own left.”

“You talk as though the rest of them have already moved out for good Harry,” Hermione laughed.

“They pretty much have.”

“They’re still only in school Harry,” Hermione slapped Harry’s arm and grabbed a hold of Cathleen and Teddy. “Come on you two. Let us leave before the boys get emotional. There’s hot cocoa waiting for us at home and a game of Quidditch too.”

“I’m on dad’s team!” Lily and Cedric called.

“Hmm, so it’s the Potters vs. Blacks?” Cathleen asked.

“No, it’s Lily, Ced, you, me and Teddy vs. Draco and Harry over there. Plus, whoever else decides to join of course.”

“Then we might have a chance of winning,” Cathleen grinned. The teams were even in skill. Teddy and Cathleen having been on their own house teams while in school. Hermione, although a talented Witch, was terrible at flying, add on the other children and the two youngest gave their team an advantage. “Our own little shields.”

“You are not using our children as shields against us again,” Harry and Draco complained, following their wives. Teddy walked ahead of them all grinning like crazy. His little ‘siblings’ chatting away in his arms. Harry smiled at his family. This was their peace. This was their happily ever after. No matter what, he wasn’t letting anyone take it away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my own imagination.


End file.
